1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solar meat cookers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solar cookers date to prehistoric times. This art has obtained new life with the US energy situation since 1973. In addition, people now have more ecology consciousness and are more receptive to ecologically sound devices and more likely to pay for them.
Ideally, such cookers should be inexpensive, relatively quick, handy and safe to use, rugged, easy to clean, small and easy to store, simple to use, and possessed of the other advantages sought in similar beach and picnic type cooking devices. They should also be capable of cooking when the sun is not bright or is slightly clouded over.
Applicant knows of no such device for cooking hot dogs.